


Cat vs Pup

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla encounter a little puppy. Carmilla has never seen such a small puppy before but she is really scared because she is a cat. (yes, it's fluff. But fluff is fun!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat vs Pup

It was a cloudy day at Silas, and Laura decided she and Carmilla would go for a walk.

Of course the vampire wanted to sleep more, after all it was just after noon but she caved in anyway.

They decided to walk closer to the trees, made Carmilla a bit more comfortable.

"So how was your lit class, cupcake?" the vampire asks, squeezing Laura’s hand.

"Boring, just going over what is on a test coming up. Did you even go to your class?" Laura asks stopping to look at leaves on a tree.

Carmilla watches her for a moment, then slowly smiles.

"What?" Laura noticed the smile as they continue to walk.

"I don’t know, not good expressing things…" Shrugging as the turn down a dirt path.

Giggling Laura leans a bit more into the vampire, “You seem to express annoyance and anger well, but you always save the soft side for me.”

Carmilla dips her head, making the hair fall in front of her face, one thing Laura could do is make her soft, “Just…well…”

Before anything else was stuttered a yip was heard.

Laura looks towards the bushes and Carmilla kinda looks but steps back.

"You hear that?" She asks stepping closer and hearing it again.

Which only confirms Carmilla’s fear, “Yes….”

Looking back at her girlfriend, Laura scrunches her face, “Is it a dog or something?”

She moves closer and a small puppy bounds out of the bushes excitedly.

"Awe a lil puppy!" Laura exclaims and bends down to play with it.

Carmilla on the other hand was not wanting to be near it, she didn’t like dogs much and puppies were just tiny dogs.

"Cupcake, what are you doing?"

"Playing with…" she looks under the legs, "her…playing with her…oh I love puppies!"

The vampire bristles a bit at the comment.

"Oh Carm, you know I love cats too, especially one." Laura smiles shaking her head.

Then Laura’s eyes brighten, and the vampire has an idea of what she is thinking, “Laura….no…Laura…”

Ignoring her girlfriend, Laura picks the puppy up “Yes Carm, we are.”

2 hours later

"Ugh why did you have to bring it to my room, that thing stinks!" Carmilla complains, climbing onto her bed so it can’t get at her.

"Because this puppy needs a home, and it will be with us." Laura grabs a bowl and puts water in it for the puppy.

The puppy which Laura figured was a black lab puppy was sniffing everything and exploring.

"At least she’s black, will match you."

"Oh no I am not going to change just to play with a dog." She looks at the puppy who dashes under her bed.

Groaning Carmilla gets up, “I am going out for a bit…”

"No you can’t, I have another class soon and someone has to stay with the puppy."

Laura begins to get her stuff for her next class, “Please Carm?” SHe gives the vampire her best pout.

"Ugh fine, only because it’s you." 

"YAY!" She moves over and gives Carmilla a kiss, "Thank you, see you later"

Carmilla smiles watching her girlfriend leave, then looks down seeing the dog attack her boot.

"Hey no attacking my boots" she shoves the pup away with her foot, but it just attacks again.

3 hours later

A black blur runs by the dog, as it tries to catch it and tries to bark.

Laura walks into the room looking worn out, “Damn lectures…Carm?”

The black blur hides under Laura’s bed, trying not to hiss at the dog to give itself away.

"Carm where are you, I said the puppy couldn’t be left alone!” She was starting to get annoyed.

Sighing to itself, the blur pops out from the bed and it was Carmilla in a smaller cat form.

"OH MY GOD YOU PLAYED WITH THE PUPPY!"

Quickly Carmilla shanges back and groans, “She wouldn’t leave me alone ok…”

Laura giggles, “Still you played with her, see you do like puppies” She kisses the vampire’s cheek.

"No I don’t, just wanted it to be quiet…"

"Keep telling yourself that Carm, you like her." Laura moves to the desk and pulls out some dog food, and sets it on the floor.

Carmilla was sitting on Laura’s bed, fiddling with her yellow pillow, “I’m not a fan of puppies, for obvious reasons.”

Laura slides onto the bed and hugs Carmilla, “Well this puppy won’t be bad, I mean you were playing with her, she can’t be all bad right?”

She nudges her grilfriend, who slightly smiles.

"Okay, she’s not that bad…but I am not cleaning up after her creampuff, that is all you."

End


End file.
